Koizumi Misaki
Koizumi Misaki (小泉ミサキ) es un carácter del sintetizador de voz gratuito UTAU. Su nombre proviene de "小泉" (Koizumi / pequeño manantial) y "ミサキ" (Misaki / flor hermosa) su nombre significa "flor hermosa en un pequeño manantial". *Facebook Características Color de Pelo: Marrón con degradado café oscuro con tonos guinda. Color de Ojos: Morados tornasol. Cumpleaños: ''' 25 de Marzo. '''Colores: Coral, celeste y blanco. Vestimenta: Lleva una corona con las flores que representa cada uno de sus voicebanks, zapatos de cristal con luces flotantes, también un vestido recubierto por flora y follaje con un dije de ámbar. Sus alas se basan en Greta oto, la mariposa cristal. Gustos: Los animales (en especial los gatos y las mariposas) y las flores (siempre les canta, en especial las orquídeas y la naturaleza en general). Disgustos: Los días de mucho calor y las personas que se aprovechan de los demás. Personalidad Es una criatura mágica un poco distraída, le encanta hablar de cualquier tipo de temas con sus amigos, es algo tímida y callada cuando conoce gente nueva, pero una vez que entra en confianza, es muy risueña y un poco gritona, ama cantarle a las flores y cuando lo hace tiene el poder de hacerlas brotar, le encanta pasear y chismosear por los jardines de los humanos. Voicebanks 『ORCHID』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, D4 y G4. Se caracteriza por ser una voz suave, dulce y casi susurrante. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canciones de Demostración: *Hosanna YouTube *Koi Kaze YouTube 『LILIUM』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, C4, E4, A4 y C5. Se caracteriza por ser una voz potente y fuerte. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canciones de Demostración: *Maegamist YouTube *Unknown Mother-Goose YouTube 『ANEMONE』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, C4, F4 y A4. Se caracteriza por ser una voz normal tranquila, un poco fuerte pero no tanto para ser un KIRE. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canción de Demostración: *Romeo to Cinderella YouTube 『LILIUM』 VCCV español que contiene los tonos A3, C4 y C5 y un falsete. Se caracteriza por ser una voz potente y fuerte. Link de Descarga: No Disponible. Canciones de Demostración: *Into you Soundcloud *Aun así me miras Soundcloud 『LOTO』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, D4, G4 y C5. Se caracteriza por ser una voz suave pero sin llegar al susurro, es solida en tonos altos. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canción de Demostración: *Astronauts Youtube 『CLAVEL』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, D4 y F4. Se caracteriza por ser una voz suave susurrante y muy tranquila. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canciones de Demostración: *Shinkonsui SoundCloud *Ghost in a closet YouTube 『PRIMROSE』 VCV que contiene los tonos A3, C4, E4, G4, A4 y C5 más Falsete en E5 (utiliza el prefijo "? F"). Se caracteriza por ser una voz solida, fuerte, potente, ideal para canciones de rock. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Canciones de Demostración: *Uminaoshi SoundCloud *Kokoro Kara Toumei SoundCloud Modelos MMD TDA Fue elaborado por Hana Misaki, texturizado por Kokorowaki y modificado por Roussblack. La contraseña para descargarlo es "MisaRouss". Link de Descarga: Mediafire Vídeos de Demostración: *Gokuraku Jodo YouTube *Cantarella YouTube *Chimera YouTube TDA 『PRIMROSE』 Fue elaborado por ThisisKENZ con la ayuda de Roussblack y HanaMisaki. Link de Descarga: Google Drive Vídeos de Demostración: *MABEL YouTube *Mirishira Romeo to Cinderella YouTube *FRIENDS YouTube *Burenai Ai De YouTube Relaciones *'Kyudaara: ' Hada protectora. *'Soki:' Mejores amigos. *'Kriss': Amigas. *'Kami:' Mejores amigas, casi hermanas. *'Juju Nyouko:' Amigas. *'Shai Shinkei:' Mejores amigos. *'Crecia Selestewa:' Son muy amigas, a Misa le encanta hacer duetos con ella. *'Amane Sakura:' Casi hermanas. *'Akine:' Casi hermanas. *'Ruxta:' Amigos. Cláusulas de Uso *Se puede editar el oto.ini solo si este presenta errores. *Está prohibido reclamarla como propia. *No se permite crear contenido R-18. *Esta permitido modificar el diseño solo si se trata de covers, fanarts o canciones originales,mientras se mantenga el personaje, la voz no puede ser modificada. *Esta prohibido el uso comercial, primero se debe contactar a Hana Misaki. *Prohibida la redistribución del voicebank, solo se permite la descarga desde la página oficial. Curiosidades *El diseño 2017 es la versión humana de Misaki y el diseño 2018 es su versión hada,quiere decir que los dos diseños son oficiales. *Misaki tiene un ámbar el cual le da poderes y le ayuda a cambiar su forma física, tiene el poder de hacer florecer las flores a su alrededor. *Se le llama Misaki palta o Awakate por la forma del ámbar que lleva por tener la forma de una palta (aguacate). Galería Misaki.png|Primer diseño 2015. Misaki Append Clear.jpg|Diseño 2015 de su Append Clear. 小泉 ミサキ by ALV.png|Re-diseño de su forma humana por ALV. Reference.png|Arte conceptual del Diseño 2017 por ALV. Koizumi Misaki.png|Diseño de Misaki en su forma de hada hecho por ALV. MISA.png|Ilustración por ALV. Misaki English.png|Antiguo diseño por MaferNozomi. Misaki RISE.png|Diseño antiguo de su append RISE por AnyKire. Misaki Whisper.png|Diseño antiguo de su append WHISPER por AnyKire. A.png|Logo 2017. Misalogo2.png|Logo Actual. Misaconcepart.png|Arte conceptual por ALV. Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Japonés Categoría:Español